


Late

by mariamuses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: It's Rhysand and Feyre's anniversary and Rhys is running late. Like always. Though this time it may have been justified.





	Late

Rhys was late. 

Again. I told him to meet me here, in Velaris’ restaurant, 20 minutes ago. Today is our anniversary, for Cauldron’s sake. I thought he would, for once in his life, be on time for this. 

Anyways, where was he? It’s not like he had to walk a lot from home… Unlike me, who had come from work. I picked Velaris for this exact reason. Of, course, the restaurant was absolutely and without a doubt, one of the best in town. It also didn’t hurt that we had an in with the owner, Rita, with her being Mor’s girlfriend and all. 

Rita approached me, with a bottle of wine on her hand. 

“More wine, Miss Archeron?” 

”Rita! I told you, call me Feyre. And yes, please, more wine” 

She poured some in my glass and went into the kitchen. 

The bell of the restaurant rang, and I turned to look who was coming in. To my delight, it was Rhys. He was in a suit, with a midnight blue tie that went along with his eyes like heaven itself had designed it. He was looking the best I’d ever seen him, so handsome… And he was all mine. 

But I couldn’t let him know that, not just yet. Not after the 20 minutes he had made me wait. So, I put on my angry face and stared him down. 

He strolled towards me, looking at me with puppy eyes. I kept staring like it was nothing, when in fact it was very hard. He was just so… 

I stood up. 

“Hello Feyre, darling” ― he said. 

”You’re late. Again” ― I looked up at him. 

His adorable, puppy eyes changed to worried, clouded eyes. It broke my heart. 

“I know, and I’m so sorry but― “ 

I kissed him hard on the mouth. My self restrain had a long road for improvement. His shoulders sagged. I smiled against his mouth. He follows up. 

“Does that mean you forgive me? Even though there was a perfectly good reason ―” 

I held up a hand. He shut up. 

“I don’t care, you don’t have to give me a reason. I trust you”. I flashed him my better smile. He smiled back. 

* * *

When the dinner was finished, we walked to our apartment. He took the keys out and opened the door. 

Inside was the whole reason he had been late. At least, I thought it was. Because inside there was a puppy, wiggling his tail, welcoming us home. 

Needless to say, I kissed him agin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so constructive advice will be much apreciated.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
